Why Do Old Movies Make Girls Sigh?
by SpiderSquirrel
Summary: A week or so until Valentines, Robin alone the tower with Raven, and an old romance movie. What fun! This is a One Shot. R&R please!


A/N: 'Ello, 'ello luvs. I know, I haven't written in AGES. Buuuut, I was feeling a bit inspired today, seeing as I am 'down with the sickness'. So I wrote a short one shot for 'y'all'. I don't plan on making a second chapter well. Unless I am persuaded

3 LOVE ME! Ahem. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING::gets on knees and begs: DON'T SUE ME!

………………………………………………………………………….

All was quiet on the western front as the last streams of colors, from the ending sunset, died away. Raven levitated in front of the windows with her back facing the main-room. She carefully noted how the yellow light became orange, then the orange spread to red, the red bleed away to leave pink, and the pink faded into the blues of the night sky.

The dark girl sighed, red and pink, telltale reminders of that horrid, fast approaching holiday. The day where chirper lads would ask the lovely lass of their choice to be their "Valentine", whatever that was. A day filled with candy and pink paper hearts, it was the Hallmark Corp.'s Christmas, and Raven Roth's tax day. She glided over to the couch, sat down, and turned on the telly, trying to rid her mind of every inkling of Feb. the 14th.

Meanwhile, Robin made his way to the main-room in search of a carbonated soft drink to quench his thirst. As the door slid open he looked around, Raven had just settled down on the sofa and was channel surfing, other than that it seemed to be deserted. He began walking over to the fridge. Never did it occur to him that she might be in the most social area of the Titan's home. He slowed his pace a little when he realized why. Beast Boy had left around 4pm, with Cyborg and Starfire in tow, to see the new Space Mutants flick. Meaning he was alone with Raven, utterly and completely alone. The thought of this made a grin slowly spread on Robin's face.

Raven flipped from channel to channel in search of something 'decent' to watch; unfortunately her choices were very limited. Hallmark commercials, soap operas, bad comedy shows, and 80's romance movies galore, seemed to flood every channel she turned to. She finally landed on salvation; TCM was showing the original Sabrina with Audrey Hepburn.

Robin sat on the counter of the kitchen and sipped his soda as he watched Raven, within a few minutes she seemed to be enraptured by the film.

About forty-five minutes into the movie, Robin had finished his soda and Raven was in the same state she was in when the movie began. He softly jumped off the counter and walked over to the sofa. Robin kneeled behind the back of the couch, a few inches away from where she sat, and looked over at her. If she had sensed him there, she showed no sign of it. Robin saw his chance; he reached over and gently played with a few strands of her hair.

Raven looked at him quizzically and raised an eyebrow. "The hell are you doing?"

"Playing with your hair." He retorted, without looking up to see her face.

"Why?"

"Because you have gorgeous hair." The boy wonder smiled softly as he stopped what he was doing and lifted his gaze to her eyes.

"Robin…medication…buy some…now." With that Raven turned back to the movie.

Unfortunately this effort to ignore him proved futile, Raven found it hard to concentrate on the movie, mostly because what just happened seemed to weird to be real. She closed her eyes and listened to the words coming from the speakers.

_"Au revoir, Sabrina."_

_"Good night, Linus."_

_"He's a little on the dull side, but you can't help liking him."_

_"Kiss me, David."_

_"I'd love to, Sabrina."_

Raven opened her eyes as the couple pulled away from the kiss, the empath glanced at Robin, who was watching the screen, and closed her eyes again.

_"Again."_

_"That's better."_

_"What's the matter? You're not worried about us? I'm not."_

She opened her eyes again to see two of the main characters debating their relationship as well as Sabrina's relationship with Linus. Raven sighed and was once again caught up in the story. Robin looked over at her, he smiled, its funny how girls can get so caught up in these old fashion movies.

After another fifteen minutes, the boy wonder decided to test his luck again. He ran his fingertips ever so lightly down the side of her neck, when she tensed he smirked and whispered. "I hope you know you're beautiful."

At this point, Raven freaked out. She moved farther down the couch to get away from the young man and shot him a nasty glare.

"Stop it Robin."

"Stop what? I thought it was the next line in the movie!" He said, feigning innocence.

"Uh huh." She turned her attention back to the television.

"Raven, don't flatter yourself." Robin replied, more cruelly than he intended.

The film went on and on, seeing as there were no commercials, it never seemed to end. Raven wasn't too phased by this prospect, but it was starting to wear out Robin. He decided to leave before he had to kill himself.

Instead of departing, he stood began to walk in the goth girl's direction. He stopped right behind her and bent down so his head was right next to hers. Drawing a breath he said softly into her ear.

"What would you do if you knew I loved you?"

On that note he stood, turned around and left before she could utter a word.

A/N: Alright, so yeah, not that great. But I made it lenient; if you want me to continue tell me.

Otherwise, constructive critism is accepted. If you're planning on flaming don't be a wimp, use a sn, I'm sick of you stupid anonymous flamers, you guys are pies!

ANYWAY, REVIEW PLEASE!

cough 3 LOVE ME 3 /cough 


End file.
